A dent in a wall
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: XD the prologe is the summery!
1. when sees

Prologue

(Normal PoV)

When Vaughn sees Denny he thought nothing of him. When Denny sees Katt he thinks friend and crush. When Katt sees Vaughn she thinks about his faults and turns on the balls of her feet and leaves. When Denny sees Vaughn he thinks compotation. When Katt sees Denny she thinks friends. Vaughn sees Katt he thinks about punching a wall.


	2. Fall 3, Year 1, Wensday

Chapter 1

**Fall 3 Year 1 Wednesday**

(Katt's PoV)

My alarm went off at 6 o'clock like it has been for two days now. I looked at the calender and smiled, it was Wednesday! I quickly got dressed and join my sister Haliey in the kitchen. By the look she gave me it meant I took to long and she was almost done. I was happy to skip the cooking but I knew that I'd have to make up for it. I was wrapping up some of the bento boxes when she giggled.

"what?!" I snapped. I pulled my bangs behind my ears when it hit me. I forgot to brush my hair!

"Sis(giggle) go brush your (giggle)hair." she said her blue eyes beaming with laughter then she sobered. "No really I'll finish here then YOU can deliver them!"

I nodded and took the punishment of work with no argue. I lazily brushed my hair and fixed it into its normal ponytail. petting Nalo good-bye I left with the bento boxes in hand.  
Do you want to know why? Well it turned out this new island needed a doctor to support them if they got sick, and here I am.(1) Well I personally say that I'm more of a herbalist than a doctor but Alex asked me nether the less. If you couldn't tell Haliey is my sister and I guess my nurse, and Alex is a friend of mine who lives here now too.(he runs a library)

-------O.o-------

After I covered east town.(you know Parrie, Lanna, and the rich family[2]) I decided to go over to the animal shop. As I pop my head in the blond girl who works there greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Katt what brings you here today, you don't have any animals." the blond asked.

"I have a cat." I frowned at her" I'm sorry but I've only-"

"It's okay my name is Julia, k?" Julia interjected."Whats that you have?"

"Oh well you see my sister and I kinda have this habit of making food for our friends every Wednesday so....here this is for you and your mother." I explained with a smile handing her the bento box.

"Okay...oh that reminds me there's this animal trader who goes by the name Vaughn. I thought I'd warn you that he isn't all that sweet." The blue eyed blond explained after taking the food."He comes to the island every Wednesday and Thursday."  
I turned around at the door to thank her and said that I'd come around later at noon to hang out.

As I was walking down the road the autumn wind blew just as a sliver haired boy walked by.

-_ Two kids playing in big meadow when suddenly they stopped 'Sorrie, but I've got to go..."The young girl no older than 6 said to her friend, when he frowned she quickly added 'Don't worrie I'll be back next fall.' the boy looked less worried when she walked closer to him' I've got something to tell you ------' Taking her finger she poked him in the nose.' You're it!" then she skipped off. -[3]_

After my little flash back I turned around looking confused."Why-?"_hmm why did I remember** him** now?'_ I quickly dismissed the mermory and continued on my way.

---------=^w^=-------

I dropped by the farm house last so I could hang out with Chelsea and Mark(they're twins)Mark was a little timid, which surprised me saying that I've seen him talk to other people just fine.  
'_I guess it's because I'm new to him' _"Hey Chelsea whats that on your wrist?"

"Oh this is my Love Bangle[4]" she proclaimed happily then her face got scared."OMG I forgot where I put my Friendship Bangle![4.2]" with that she rushed off in search.

"Friendship Bangle?" I asked to thin air and tilted my head in confusion."whats that?"

"A Friendship Bangle is a bracelet that tells you who's really your friend."Mark spoke up for the first time that day(besides saying hi)"There are 3 colors that they show; Black means that you don't get along all that well, Green means that you are friends, and Orange means that your close."

"And a Love Bangle?"

"A bracelet that shows you who your heart truly loves, and if they love you back." The green eyed boy answered as if he were about to die of shyness (_Or embarrassment...)_"Any way the colors are like the rainbow only backwards.....The closer you are to red the more you love them and blahyadaada..."He shrugged now bored of explaining **(or so you think....)**"You can get them at Chen's shop...."

"**FOUND IT!!!"** came the cry of Chelsea.

"Is it it me or did Chelsea sound like she was on the roof?" I asked looking at Mark,when he nodded the two got up and rushed outside to see Chelsea on the roof waving her bracelet in victory. "**Chelsea! WTF why are you up there!?!?**"I called at her.-_Is a bracelet that important?-_

**"OH HI!!"** Chelsea yelled smiling.

**"CHELSEA GET DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!"**Mark yelled at his twin."Jeesh, girl I swear!"

----O.o----

Later after the whole scene outside the twins looked at me and said:"Well its time to get you bracelets."

"Huh?" I asked really confused at that.

"Well you see Taro says that all the bachelors and brides-to-bes have to wear them...."Chelsea explained. "Something about uncharted areas or something like that gives him the right..."

"No being the elder and founder gives him a right!" Mark scoffed and that got a slap on the arm from his sister."What I'm nice when I want to be Chelsea!"

"Okay then..."I said."I'll get going if you two want..."

"No! Wait Mark will go with you!" the brunette cried out and Mark practically jumped ten feet in the air.

"Wha-what!?!Says who?"The greened eyed boy screeched at his twin looking very embarrassed.

"Oh that would be wonderful Mark!I don't even remembered where it is..."I said felling really dumb after.-_Well the truth hurts...._-

* * *

**(Normal ****PoV****)**

About 5 mins into the walk Katt got bored of the silence a and decided to started talking whether Mark liked or not.

* * *

**(Mark's PoV)**

"So I heard that there was an animal trader who visits the Island every week..." The black haired girl walking next to me started to say.

"Vaughn." I supplied.

"Yeah him!" she smiled at me as if tho say 'Thanks.' "Does he have to wear a Love Bangle?"

-_Why does it matter?...Do you like him? You don't even know him!_-I thought bitterly knowing I have a **slight** crush on the purple eyed girl next to me. "Yeah, probably saying he is a part time resident of the island."

"Oh okay I guess that makes sense..."she said now bored with that.

* * *

**(Katt's PoV)**

Once inside Chen's shop I looked around, it was a small store that was obviously half house. There were wooden shelves and stacks of objects in a corner and a counter on the other side of the room with who I guess was Chen behind it. Being my first time there(my sister dropped off the food here at 5 o'clock.) Mark(I guess) caught me shy smile and grabbed my wrist and walked over to Chen.I freaked a little at the contact, but it wasn't that bad.

"Oh hello there, Mark. Whose this?" the merchant greeted us.

"The new doctor of the island. Her name is Katt."The blue-capped boy replied and I smiled timidly.

"Let me guess...She needs her bracelets?"Chen asked Mark rather than me, eying me up to size.

"Uh yeah..."Mark answered, blushing slightly of what I'm not sure.

"Okay hold out you wrists,Katt." and I did as I was put on a pair of gloves though I had no idea why, and pulled out a silver bracelet with hearts on it. It was a Love Bangle."Now I have these gloves for the propose of the bracelet not identifying me as there owner." the merchant explained to me guessing my confusion. He put both bracelet on(one on each wrist) and I tucked them beneath my purple to Marl I smiled which he gladly returned.

"Shall we?"He asked gesturing to the door.

"Don't I have to pay?"I asked.

"No Taro will..."

"B-but!-"I started and Chen cut me off.

"Its okay young Katt, its a rule here." the older man was calm then pick up something and handed it to me. When I looked at it, it was a soda.

"Ummm.."

"That one on the house!"the merchant happily.

"You sure?"I asked.

"Yeah but you now owe me lunch next Wednesday."Chen joked.

"Okay!Deal!"

* * *

A/N:I'm weird I know, but no flames please but just in case I have marshmallows prepared and ready!

1)I know Dr. Trent comes to the island but I don't care much (plus what s someone gets sick before he returns?!?)  
2)It's Katt's third day there she doesn't do well with names!plus she won't even have a convo whith them till later  
3)yahoo it's a flash back of when Katt was a child(and someone else hehehehe)  
4)Yeah I know that's not what really happens but I thought it would be cool  
4.2)yes I know that bangle doesn't exist so I know own that idea!

PS: reviews i have little care for I'm doing this to I'm done!


End file.
